School Days: A New Life
by Author of Mystery
Summary: As a kid, School Days was one of those things I just found on the internet one day on like a YouTube clip of it, but even after so much time I still found some things I liked about it. One of those things was always asking: "What if?"; "What if everyone just got a fair shot at love?" ; "What about Sekai, doesn't she deserve her own hero?" (Rated M, you know why...)
1. Chapter 1 - A World of Life

**School Days: A New Life**

**Chapter 1 – A World of Life**

When I look back on it all in this world it's not good to hold any regrets. I believe in letting things off your shoulders taking the weight off of them and feeling as free as the wind that blows.

But I never expected when I had first met her that anything would be normal and that I came to realize that I would have many regrets in my new life.

This is my story… Care to join me?

It all started when I met her…

* * *

**Real World**

The night was ending, I'd just finished another chapter of Cross Days as I was getting ready for bed.

_"__Really though these kids are barely into high school, why are they so obsessed about getting in a relationship?" _I thought.

"Well it's not like I can't understand them, but I think they deserve a chance at happiness. Katsura with Makoto; Yuuki and Roka, and Sekai…" I stopped as I just remembered.

Sekai doesn't really have anybody does she? In all honesty I really did like her character her upbeat and quirky attitude really is quite cute.

Yeah I know to a lot of people it's a crappy game with a crappy anime and then some but in some ways I found myself liking at least a few things here and there… ironically.

It's not like I came for all those H-scenes, but for what story this series had it can be good depending on what you choose.

"Well lights out for me." I said.

Jumping in bed I turned out my night lamp and drifted off to sleep. As I closed my eyes I felt more relaxed than usual and off into another dream…

_Oh, do I not realize what a dream it would be…_

* * *

**Haramihama, Japan**

I got up as I stretched out my arms, but slowly I looked around and noticed one important detail…

_"__THIS ISN'T MY ROOM!"_

How do I know? Well first of all my room has light blue painted walls and this room has grey walls instead. Were my old walls had posters on all sides this had nothing hung up anywhere.

"Where am I?" I said drowsily. Looking around I got out of bed to see even my pajamas were different I was wearing one of those pajama sets instead of the t-shirt and shirts I had on last night.

"Trystan, are you up? Your going to miss the train if you don't hurry!" A loud female vice could be heard.

The usual staircase I would walk down was no longer visible all that was available was a small hallway, I looked down to see a rather young, but slightly aged woman in the kitchen area. She turns around ands with eyes gleaming in my direction responds to my appearance.

"Now Trystan you've got your first day of school today are you going in your pajamas?" She said with a joking smirk.

I could only look in surprise and astonishment as the woman before me was not in fact the mother I had. This woman had dark green eyes and brown hair, while I knew my mother had black eyes and black hair.

"Hello? Are you there Trystan, hurry up and get dressed so you can have breakfast. You don't want to leave a bad first impression do you?" She said.

I could nod as I didn't have it in me to say anything due to my current situation. As I headed back to my room, I closed the door to turn around and see a mirror attached to it. I could finally see myself for the first time since arriving in this strange world.

Instead of my black hair and brown eyes, instead I had brown hair and green eyes just like the woman from before downstairs.

I had on a blue pajama set; I had never owned such a thing before in my life but here I was wearing one. I walked over to the closet and opened it to find inside a number of clothes already hung up, but one in particular was in a plastic wrapping so I took it out and deduced that this was the uniform my "mother" was speaking of.

Taking off the wrapping and dressing myself I found the uniform to be rather simple, but its appearance reminded me of something I couldn't really think of.

The uniform was a simple black blazer with a white shirt and red tie. Simple, but bland. After finishing myself in the mirror I finished with my unkempt hair as straight as it can be and quickly brushing my teeth.

I headed downstairs to see a plate on the table; on it was fried catfish, home fried potatoes, and grits with butter on them. An old southern breakfast by any other name if I must say.

I sat down and gave a small thanks as I began eating my "mother" said, "Hurry up now, it's your first day remember? Don't want people to think you're a truant are you?"

I was still so confused, what school and first day, what's that supposed to mean? "Hey mom, just for reference sake which school is it again?" I asked. "Are you okay, do you feel well?"

She came over and placed her hand on my forehead, after a few seconds she backed away and responded, "You aren't warm so its not a fever, but its Sakakino you're going to, just head for the train station and wait for the conductor's call."

I simply nodded my head as I had my mouth full. After finishing off the plate and the orange juice I had I grabbed the backpack on the table and put in the lunch box next to it.

"Be careful and make friends please?" My mother said as she gave me a kiss on my forehead with that I headed out the door and left for the train station.

"Do I sound okay mom?" I asked her. "What are you talking about your Japanese sounds fine, now go, go. You'll miss the train at this rate." She finished as she shooed me out the door.

"Remember Sakakino Academy and if you get lost going home I put a map of a route to get home in your bag okay. Now go on, I love you!" She said as she waved goodbye.

As I left the building I was in turned only to see a six-story high building behind me.

_"__So that's why I have ni staircase we live in an apartment." _I thought to myself.

At first I had a hard time knowing which way to go but surprisingly I could understand all the signs in the area and eventually found the train station.

_"__Wait isn't all of this… Japanese? But I've never spoken a word of it let alone understand it, all I've ever learned is just some basic words and that's it. What is going on?" _I thought to myself.

I finally reached the station and boarded the train car and found an open seat, I sat down and immediately took out my… flip-phone? Okay this is now officially weird, what happened to all my stuff?

As my thoughts were running non-stop I looked to hear a sudden voice call out, "Wait!" I looked at the gate to a see a rather slim girl with long purple hair with rather large "assets." She took a breath as the door finally closed. She took a seat in the ones across from me.

As the train finally began to move I found myself rather bored and began looking around I saw in my vision first the girl from before.

She looked very familiar like I had seen her before. As my eyes shifted around the train car I then laid eyes on a boy leaning near the door with his headphones in.

_"__Wait if she's who I think she is and he's who I think she is than…" _I thought to myself when suddenly I saw the boy pull out his phone and point in the direction of the girl.

I could hear it but only slightly but the clicking sound of a camera was heard and I knew where I was finally.

**_School Days_**

* * *

After a few more minutes I heard the call for everyone leaving for the Academy were to leave I left.

I simply followed the crowd of familiarly - dressed students and saw that a crowd had gathered was gathered in front of the school.

They were crowded around a billboard which carried the names of where students would be assigned for the year it would seem.

As he scanned the board he looked across the various Class 1 lists and found his name under Class 1-3. As he looked under the list he saw two names that were unmistakable.

"Sekai Saionji and Makoto Itou. Just my luck." I said to myself silently as I headed inside I was about to round the corner when suddenly I bumped into somebody.

Falling flat on my behind I rubbed the back of my head and immediately apologized, "I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention."

A soft female voice responded, "No, I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you alright?"

I looked up to see a young but beautiful girl looking right back at me, that long purple hair and her large "assets" were more than recognizable.

"K-Katsura?" I said to the beautiful girl, who I know recognized.

* * *

**_This place… is literally going to be the death of me_**

**AN#1 – Well here is a little gem I've wanted to make for quite some time; ****_A School Days _****story. This one is where I have an SI in the world of School Days and how he can prevent the tragic events of the story from proceeding apace.**

**AN#2 – I know there are much better versions of these kinds of stories out there, but I hope you guys will still enjoy this none the less.**

**AN#3 – Remember I wouldn't be here without you guys! Remember to Favorite, Follow and Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - A New Friend and Many More…

**_Disclaimer: I don't own School Days or its respective content and creators. I only my OC._**

* * *

**School Days: A New Life**

**Chapter 2 – A New Friend and Many More…**

"D-Do I know you?" Katsura asked as she stared at me in confusion her violet eyes avoiding my direct stare.

"Oh no, sorry you see I'm not from here. But I think I heard your name while visiting the school yesterday." I answered.

It was still hard to believe how everything looked in the moment. This was the universe of School Days and this was no dream. As it stood I was living in the world of an anime and this right now is real life for me.

"Anyway, I'm sorry for that from before. I should've been paying attention." I answered putting my hand out to help the shy girl up onto her feet.

Kotonoha took the boy's hand shyly as he helped her to her feet. "Sorry for that again." He repeated she simply nodded and both of them dropped the topic.

The duo simply walked together silently side-by-side; the silence almost as awkward as the two felt in the moment.

"W-well this is my classroom, see you later." I said to Kotonoha who simply left with a nod to the classroom down the hall.

_"__So they're not that far apart? Nice to know." _I thought to myself as I headed inside the room only to be knocked on my butt again by someone else.

"Sorry, I seem to have a bad habit of doing this." I said to the person I knocked down. "It's alright it's my bad I didn't see you." A recognizable male voice responded.

I looked up to match the face with the voice and, lo and behold, it's the boy himself, Makoto Itou. To say I didn't have the highest of opinions of him is an understatement but after playing the game and watching the anime I can't say he's _all _bad.

I helped myself up and introduced myself, "My name's Callahan, Trystan. What's yours?"

"Itou, Makoto. I guess you're the new kid I'm hearing about?" He asked with a small mask of confusion.

"Yeah, I'm from the U.S. and moved here to Japan with my mom. Also, is this Class 1-3?" I asked him.

"Yeah, never thought the new kid was in this class normally its Class 1-4 that gets transfers but that's cool I guess." Makoto replied.

"Well its quite a change I can tell you that, I'm still not used to the whole name thing here so that's a problem too." I said sheepishly.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" I asked Makoto. He nodded in response.

"I saw we were on the same train earlier today; can you tell me who that girl was with the long purple hair reading was?" I inquired.

"O-oh her you mean; um yeah her name is… Katsura… I think." He replied in a coy manner speaking only in a whisper. I didn't push him further than that I needed his trust if I was going to do anything about the coming storm of emotions in this school.

To be honest I never thought a high school could look so pristine, unlike my old life you could sometimes see trash and dust litter the halls of the school, but here its almost nearly perfect.

Black suits and blouses as far as the eye could see, I swore I could recognize some of the people I saw from the game or anime but as it stands I'll leave that for another day.

I abandoned my sense of thoughts as Makoto and I walked up to find our seats and lucky me I'm seated right above him.

"Oi, Makoto… huh? Whose this?" A new , but familiar female voice entered the conversation. It was the girl who was always at the center of everything in a way…

**Sekai Saionji**

The game and anime despite its appearances never did this girl justice. Her dark brown hair and curls complimented her brown eyes perfectly and even with her modest "assets", something superficial like that mattered to me at all.

"Oh, I'm that new transfer you probably heard of my name's Callahan, Trystan. It's nice to meet you." I introduced myself and gave a slight bow to her.

"Oi Makoto, you could learn something from this guy on how to be a proper gentleman." She replied as she teased the boy.

"I'm plenty gentlemen-like thank you very much." He shot back with a face of slight annoyance, but even beneath all that he seemed to enjoy it.

I remembered this banter they shared constantly and how couldn't someone see it, the closeness these two had was quite obvious to see for those who were up close to them.

It's still hard for me to think that his girl couldn't just be honest with herself, that brave act she would put up for the sake of giving this guy the help to the idol of his attention for him only for it to backfire only leading to a more darker path for the pair.

Just my luck… I have a front-row seat.

The bell rung and everyone filed towards their seats as out teacher; a slightly weighted man with a brown coat and glasses entered the room and began writing on the board.

God please, don't call on me to introduce myself I beg you…

"Oh yes, that reminds me, we have a new transfer, a Mr. Callahan I believe it is, can you please stand up whoever that is." The teacher ordered.

I stood up from my seat and then he continued, " Now then, please tell us your name and anything about yourself."

"My name is Callahan, Trystan. But I would prefer if you all call me Trystan to avoid confusion. As for any hobbies of mine I like mostly photography and singing really." I replied as many began murmuring among their classmates.

"I was lucky enough to bring my camera with me. Since our flight was very hectic at the time." I finished as the teacher nodded.

I could hear some of the comments made of me; some about my shaggy hair, but in all honesty it reminded me of my old hair in my old life, so I had no problems. But I couldn't help but blush when I thought I heard one of the girls say I was kind of cute.

With that small intro done class began as the teacher was explaining the sound of everyone taking notes and occasionally answering questions. As this was going on, I could hear the shuffling of notes being passed I looked slightly ahead of me and could see Makoto and Sekai passing their journals back and forth.

I guess she's asking him about the phone charm thing he did on the train meaning she must've caught sight of his phone earlier.

After one last passing Sekai bellowed out, "So soon!?"

"Is there a problem?" The teacher grumbled out in annoyance.

"Oh um… no sir." She replied nervously sweating slightly. I guess he must've replied about just putting up the charm today. Now with this she would start to lean him into Katsura and if that was right…

Wait wouldn't the three of them be having lunch together soon or was that tomorrow. For all my love of this series how could I be forgetting something like this?

But maybe I could somehow join as a fourth wheel in their group, they've been exposed to me already so maybe their willing to give me a break. After a little while more, the bell rand and many began to file out into the halls.

"Huh, I thought we all stayed until the next teacher got here?" I inquired.

"Actually, we have ten-minute breaks in between glasses, you know for the bathroom and stuff" Sekai answered.

I see…

Feeling a waterfall potentially coming I left my seat and made for the door, "Do go flirting too hard you two." I teased the air as I left with a smirk on my face.

I left the door as the two made their possibly hilarious denials but my urge to go to the bathroom beat out looking back as once again as I walked for a few minutes but couldn't see any bathrooms at all.

At this point I threw caution out the air and decided to ask for directions, I saw a girl with a group of her friends and immediately asked, "Um, excuse me? Do you know where the closest bathroom is?"

The girl and her group turned to me and in the moment I recognized her, the double brown features of her hair and eyes all in a ponytail and her clique of three friends. It was Otome Katou and her group of bullies that went after Katsura daily.

But for now I stayed my tongue since my want to relieve myself was stronger in the moment, "That accent… are you a foreigner?" She inquired.

You've got to be kidding? "Yeah, I'm from the U.S., the name's Callahan, Trystan. But I prefer if you call me Trystan. Now a toilet, please?" I answered her as my knees were beginning shift around uncomfortably.

Relief wasn't coming anytime soon as another of her friends spoke up, this one with spiky purple hair dropped another question, "What class are you in?"

"Class 1- 3! Anything else you want?" I said uncomfortably as I was not on the edge of nearly peeing myself.

"Sorry." She replied. "It's just that Otome seems to have a thing for foreign-looking guys. The bathrooms just down the hall and to the right."

"Thank you!" I immediately said a I had begun running in that direction. Even so I could hear the sounds of teasing and Otome's reactions as I ran for the bathroom.

Never knew that, I always thought she was into Makoto since they were childhood friends and all, but you never know…

I finally turned the corner and found that beautiful porcelain room of relief and… relieved myself.

As I walked rom the stall I came upon a kid I almost mistook for a girl if it hadn't been for the circular glasses he was wearing and the fact he seemed to look like he belonged in the room at least.

After a few seconds I realized I may have found the answer to my problems… hopefully. I could only pray this would work in the long term.

* * *

**AN#1 – Here's the next chapter of my School Days story I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Our protagonist meets some of the most important characters and meets a new friend and helper, we can only hope…**

**AN#2 – I wouldn't be here without you guys! Remember to Favorite, Follow and Review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Table for Four?

**_IMPORTANT: I actually plan on putting up a poll on my profile for this story, as I want to see which girl you guys may want to see pursue Trystan. Sekai will still be the main girl of this story. But the list will include other female characters._**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I don't own School Days or its respective content and creators. I only my OC._**

**School Days: A New Life**

**Chapter 3 – Table for Four?**

Yuuki Ashikaga, I remember him from the Cross Days spin-off. His story was just as intricate if not as nonsensical or dangerous as the one I'm involved in right now. I won't go into his story for the sake of time, but in general his plan was to assume a fake persona of female student named 'Yuu' and try to expose him for the floozy he was.

I only remember a few of his endings though and in hindsight the plan was very far-fetched if you ask me. But given his small stature and feminine looks one thing led to another, but in all honesty if I hadn't had any knowledge of his identity truth be told I may've even fallen for his trick.

As good-hearted as he is and for the good he's trying to do he also had his own problems. But that's enough about that. I'll probably head for the library eventually so maybe I'll see him at his workstation. Perhaps he could be an ally in the future, but that's a balancing act I don't think I'm ready for just yet.

I washed my hands and like any bit of bathroom etiquette I said nothing to him but at one point I thought I caught him look back in the mirror at me as I passed right by him his big, circular glasses made him stand out like that.

Lucky me I got back to class with a moment to spare as the bell rang just I got in and I quickly returned to my seat. Going up Makoto and Sekai gave me a small wave as I took my seat above them. There journals were full of writing, but I knew it wasn't class notes.

After the lunch bell rang I asked the two of them a question just to be sure of things, "Hey just curious, where do you guys eat lunch at by chance?"

As the students filled out for their one break of freedom Sekai was gone so Makoto replied, "Well I normally go to cafeteria, but Sekai went on ahead to the roof saying she wanted to have a surprise lunch there."

"You don't mind if I join you guys do you?" I asked modestly as I looked across the empty classroom. "I'd just prefer not being that weird kid all by himself." To be honest though I just didn't want to get lost again and since two of my classmates are going to be there why not?

"Sure I guess." Was Makoto's reply. "Sekai seems to think you're alright, I don't think she'd mind."

Now while I would feel conflicted over such words that I know what these people are capable of doing to each other. But to be honest overtime I came to sympathize with some of them. Besides even if I tried to ignore all these people I would eventually run into one of the others so no chance of that.

"Just trying to make some new friends while I here." I answered as we both left fir the staircase to the roof

This was my last chance in the moment, I could just say I'd rather eat alone and get away from all this madness, but like I said before I don't think I could escape from such a fate as someone else would just come by and then I'd eventually run into these three again so…

"Aren't students not allowed on the roof normally?" I inquired my innate worry of getting caught weld inside me.

"Sekai is the president of the astronomy club, with that they gave her the keys to the roof." Makoto answered.

"That sounds rather tricky of her." I answered. "You're telling me." He answered.

You have no idea my friend… no idea at all.

"So", I whispered quietly to him, "How long have you known Sekai?"

If I wanted a chance to stop any sort of trouble from coming to any of them I needed to keep him preoccupied on Katsura and keep his attention off of Sekai. If he begins to get impatient with her than who knows what dark path could start from that.

If I have to pair myself with someone to do something about if it means getting involved I may just have to do it. But do I really have what it takes? This isn't just some old virtual world anymore; this is my life as it seems.

"I only met her back during first semester but were just friends that's all." He answered. "Why'd to have to say that part?" I asked.

"Because some people think I'm going out with her which is stupid I alre… Wait why am I saying this?" He said catching himself just in time.

"What about, do you already like someone?" I inquired which brought a worried look to his visage, a huge blush adorned his face.

"N-no its nothing like that." He reacted defensively. "Really, then what was Sekai screaming 'So Soon!' for back in class?" I inquired once more.

"It-it was nothing, besides why are you asking all of these questions?" He started to get annoyed. Perhaps it was best to stop at this point, but I had just one last line to get out.

"So are you saying that Sekai is single?" I asked as I tried my best to look at his possibly uncomfortable face which still adorned his blush from before but not as much.

"Y-yeah, but why do you care?" He asked back. "Why should I answer back when you won't tell me about you?" I countered.

His looked like he was going to blow, seeing the situation going as it was I put up my hand in peace and replied, "Look, I'm sorry let's just go, I'm sure were both just hungry, so peace?"

I held out my hand and surprisingly he took it and replied, "Yeah, I guess sorry about that."

We opened the door to the roof which was unlocked and as we entered the beating rays of the came in hard as I shielded myself from the blinding light. As I got used to it, I focused myself as we saw the _two_ girls that would be joining us.

A small cry came from the light as I recognized the small voice as Katsura's with Sekai probably standing beside her. Makoto immediately seized up upon seeing his crush right before his eyes and his stupefied look only made the situation even more awkward

"K-Katsura?" He said as a wave of embarrassment washed over him seeing his crush face-to-face in such a closed environment. He immediately tried to back away for the door, but I put my foot behind him and made sure he wasn't leaving.

Leaning into his ear, "You've come this far no time like the present, now grow a set and talk to her."

"W-what how did you?" He tried to get out, but my answer was interrupted as the shy girl tried to speak up.

"I-I…" She tried her hardest, but she just couldn't seem to get it out that's when her savior Sekai, the ever bubbly and excited girl spoke in her place and directed us over to the bench to eat.

I knew she could be loud, but this girl always seems to be so boisterous, but is she always like this or is it some sort of façade? I knew she could be happy but that was only when things went her way and no other way.

She dictated the seating with Katsura and Makoto side by side while me and Sekai were together all on the same crowded bench. From over here it looked like everything happening was so far away. I had opened up my own lunch box and seeing inside made me give a small smile. Spaghetti, I guess maybe this life wasn't so bad.

As we ate, I noticed Katsura's occasional stares that came my way, I guess my sudden appearance here and our accident at the front of school was still on her mind after all. I really hope this makes things even more awkward.

She had come prepared, as her lunchbox was full to the brim with what seemed to look like homemade clean-cut sandwiches. Even with my lunch, I could still feel my appetite returning to me as I caught sight of them.

Besides my spaghetti, these were at least familiar food to me. In an effort she gave us each one to eat and joined the other two in partaking in the treat seeing as how she made so many. I guess mine was possibly an attempt at an apology which wasn't necessary.

We continued to exchange conversation and pleasantries, Makoto trying his best to talk to Katsura with me and Sekai prodding at the sweaty boy's nervousness or Katsura's shy nature. But for all our jokes they were all harmless only meant to have fun.

As I finally bit into my sandwich I initially didn't taste any issues until as I continued I then felt a crunch. I mean why who puts something crunchy in a sandwich? I mean I knew some who put chips but what else could it be?

However in an effort to be friendly to such an innocent soul I finished the rest of it in good spirit. But still unless this girl got better she has no business going into culinary arts or anything resembling it.

Just as I finished my two other compatriots began to then bring their own to their mouths in unison, the simultaneous crunches I heard only made the situation even more fruitful as I tried my hardest to hold myself back from laughing at their misfortune.

Seeing the chance to become a show-off as Katsura looked at their reactions, Makoto decided to the scarf down all the leftover's he could get his hands on and try to brush away the suspicion of dislike from the eyes of his love interest.

His choking however worried both of the girls as I then with my retained knowledge began to give him the Heimlich maneuver and cleared his airway and save his sorry butt. With no acknowledgement to go with it, really now so ungrateful.

"Oh I just remembered I have to go and get something from the classroom." Saionji announced as she wiped away any invisible wrinkles to her skirt. She then cast a glance my way with her brow showing a hint of worry.

"Hey, Trystan? Would like to come, I can show you around the school in the meantime?" I was surprised to hear my name from someone and to hear it so causally was also if not new but comforting in a sense.

Her tone was back to its giddy, good-hearted nature as I obliged her, taking my lunchbox with me as the two of us left, leaving the two stars behind to their own actions.

"Sure, I'm still not used to his place. Thnaks for the um… lunch, Katsura." I said as I turned and waved at the other two. A small blush adorned on the girl in question.

The two of us left and began to go downstairs back to the main building as the metal door closed and shut I turned to see Sekai with her hands on her hips with a proud smile on her face.

"You and Makoto sure seem to be fast friends." Came a voice I nearly forgot in the moment. I chuckled softly as I replied.

"I don't think friends is the right word, just 'acquaintances' with a conflicting set of interests that is." I whispered out the last part as I didn't want her to think that I had some of sort mental issue of talking to myself.

But her lopsided grin that was etched on her face showed a slight degree of pity as thought I was just giving out useless babble talk to myself.

We continued on regardless passing by the cafeteria in the process. I had always wondered what Japanese lunch food was like, all I thought was it was probably better than what was made in America I can tell you that now.

"So, do we really have time to go to the classroom and back there before the next bell or…?" I tried to break the ice as she came to a complete stop. Sekai turned and replied.

"O-of course we have time, why else would I come out now?" She tried to dismiss my question with an awkward laugh but even she probably guessed was on to her. Although as she turned to face me, I couldn't et over the ahoge in her hair as I could only lightly chuckle behind a quick smile in reply to seeing it shake around.

"You know I'm not that dense, you could've just told me about those two and I could play along." I fired back at her. If I even tried to go farther in telling her why I should already kiss the plot goodbye and just put a game over on myself.

"So, was it that noticeable, that boy really isn't good with girls so of course it would be." Sekai replied.

Just as I know his, I know all about yours. But in this moment I'm even doubting myself. Should I really interfere here? Should I protect the relationship of Makoto and Katsura or help her get with him? I thought I already had my choice but…

"But _why _are you helping him? Normally someone just doesn't randomly decide to help someone get the crush of their dreams on a whim." I inquired.

"Because the boy's helpless without me and besides this is none you're your business for a new guy who just got here." Sekai replied as she extended her pointer finger at me.

"Oh, but then what about you then?" I countered.

"W-what do you mean?" She began to have an uncomfortable look on her face as my brow slightly furrowed.

"Like I said, I'm not dense, you like him too don't you?" I accused her finally of her true feelings. If I can't take the heat might as well jump in and take it like a man and jump in and end it all on one shot.

"W-what do you mean? I could never like him like that. Were just friends and besides he's so indecisive and with that jelly backbone why would I ask him out? I can't compete with Katsura." She answered as her voice got a little bit softer.

"I don't believe you." I simply replied. "Why are you so cocky, what makes you think you know so much about me?" She countered once more. A defiant look was now plastered on her face as we stared each other down.

"How about you always watch him as soon as he comes in the room?" I began to list my reasons off one-by-one.

"What do you watch-" Her glare at me was enough to reflect off glass at this point.

"How you can't seem to stop talking to him like on the roof if you were trying to help Katsura then you'd have been quiet and inched her to him" I continued.

"I didn't – "

"Besides you always blush whenever he seems to get the upper hand instead of replying. You get jittery and energetic, but you stop yourself. Telling yourself, how could he ever look at me. Instead of trying to – "

I was forced to stop when a stinging slap came my way and the fiery pain was great I grabbed my cheek which carried a burning sting. I looked back at Sekai when I could hear were her repeated sniffles.

Great, I made her cry and she looks like she wants to kill me. How am I supposed to comeback from this piece of work I've created. But as I looked at her it didn't seem to be like her anger wasn't directed at me. It was more a mixture.

I tried to eek out an apology until I finally noticed that my vision was out, everything was a blur and could only make out an outline of Sekai in front of me.

Suddenly I felt her in front of me when she brought her hand to my face and gently reattached my contact lens which I didn't even know I was wearing at first. She gently guided back into place and then slowly my sight returned.

"Saionji, I'm so-"

"No, your right. I'm just lying to myself." She interrupted me. "I really do lo- lo…"

"Hey, its okay. You don't have to say anything." I said as I put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to tell me; you can tell him in good time. We can still fix this mess."

I gave her a small grin of encouragement as she then gave a tilt of her head in confusion mixed with curiosity.

"I didn't think I was so obvious, but I guess you're right. Just why are you helping me though?" Sekai inquired as to my intentions.

I took away my hand. I was caught off-guard by the question for a moment. Why was I doing this? I wanted to help her, but does that mean interfering by destroying a relationship by my own hands or helping this girl in my own way?

"I… just want to help you get what I failed to do." Is the answer I gave her.

We'd continue later as the bell finally rung and we had to return to our classrooms. As the day dragged on boringly and predictably so I continued on wit the day until it was time to let out as everyone began filing out to go home by train, bike, and any other mode of transportation.

As I left the room and walked on down the hall, I caught sight of a familiar figure his stare was firm and directed at someone I knew. His large spectacles and looks made him recognizable at least to me.

But before I could say anything another person approached me, and I found myself at one of my biggest obstacles in this challenge…

Otome Katou…

**AN#1 – Here's the third chapter of my School Days story. So Trystan has now ut himself in the middle of the story, who knows how this will go down in time. Next time on _School Days: A New Life_!**

**AN#2 – Remember I wouldn't be here without you guys! Remember to Favorite, Follow and Review!**

**AN#3 – Don't forget to check out my poll on my profile page after this. Hope to see you guys so and be careful out there and stay healthy.**


End file.
